


The Legend

by Ravin



Category: The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Poem about Dizzt's becoming





	The Legend

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is set within the first pages of Drizzt's story. I wrote it almost ten years ago, but it is getting traffic on FFN still so I decided why not post it here.

The Legend of Drizzt  
  
In battle begins  
Our tale of woe,  
Where two brothers  
Are each other's foe.  
A third is born,  
A son to die,  
A sacrifice  
To Lolth's lie.  
But the first falls  
To the second's blade,  
The third no longer  
Drizzt 's been made.  
A page prince suffers  
16 years,  
Looking down  
To hide his tears.  
Then a fighter  
He becomes,  
But his heart  
Can he numb?  
To the Drow way  
Will he fall?  
Or can he resist  
Battle's call?


End file.
